Julie Lynn Cialini
Julie Lynn Cialini (born Julie Lynn Smith on November 14, 1970 in Rochester, New York) is an American Model and Actress. She is perhaps best known for posing nude in Playboy as she was Playmate of the Month for February 1994 and Playmate of the Year for 1995. She has also appeared as one of the models of the short-lived syndicated nighttime version of The Price is Right , hosted by Doug Davidson from 1994-1995. Early Life & Playboy Career Native of Rochester, New York. Julie Lynn Cialini graduated from East Rochester High School in 1988 and set her sights on a career in modeling and acting. She is probably more known for her several appearances in the popular Men's magazine Playboy, posing nude in the February 1994 issue. After her first spread in Playboy, Julie went on to appear in a number of Playboy videos including the Wet and Wild and Sexy Lingerie, Playboy: Sexy Lingerie VI, Dreams & Desire, and Playboy: Cheerleaders. She was later honored by being named the Playmate of the Year for 1995. ''The New Price is Right'' & Later Career Cialini's beautiful looks and personality landed her a new job, she was one of three models on a newly syndicated nighttime version of The Price is Right, debuting on (airdate) September 12, 1994 and hosted by The Young and The Restless star Doug Davidson. Playboy magazine even did a spread on Julie, celebrating her new gig on the game show. Julie, at then-24 years of age, was the youngest of the three models on the series, Ferrari Farris was the middle child at 27 years of age and Lisa Stahl Sullivan was the eldest at 29. Some Game Show fans have argued that in production for this new version of The Price is Right, they wanted to reached a younger, demographic audience when searching for models in their twenties and possibly early thirties compared to the models on the daytime version with Bob Barker, all of whom were much older, with the exception of Gena Lee Nolin, who was only 23 (a year younger than Julie) at the time. Unfortunately Julie's gig on the new, syndicated version of The Price is Right was short-lived as the unannounced final episode of the series aired in December 1994 with reruns continuing to air until late January 1995. The show was cancelled due to low ratings mainly due in part of the OJ Simpson debacle and the infamous high-speed chase on the Los Angeles Freeway as several media outlets aired almost non-stop back-to-back coverage of Simpson's trial which preempted several television programs, including the syndicated version of Price, in which on some networks, the show often found itself in late night time slots which ultimately killed the series. Since the cancellation of the syndicated version of Price, Julie had since gone on to appear in guest starring roles on various shows including Baywatch Nights, Thunder in Paradise and had also appeared on a special Playboy Playmate edition of the reality series Fear Factor in 2002. Gallery (on the syndicated version on The Price is Right, 1994-1995) Model1.jpg 0tnp_20.jpg 0tnp_82.jpg|Julie portaying movie starlet Ginger Grant in a Gilligan's Island showcase skit 0tnp_71.jpg 005.jpg 006.jpg npr014.jpg npr016.jpg npr023.jpg npr024.jpg npr026.jpg npr030.jpg npr031.jpg npr038.jpg DSJ9Zv_VoAAYPsl.jpg Who-is-Julie-Lynn-Cialini-is-star-or-no-star-Julie-Lynn-Smith-celebrity-vote.jpg Juliecialinisignedphoto.jpg Juliecialinisignedphoto2.jpg Juliecialinisignedphoto3.jpg Links Her Facebook Page Category:Models Category:People Category:Playboy Models